Happy
by Jodie Antonia
Summary: Hermione decided to return back to england with 'bagage'. What will happen? Sequal to Unfaithful.


"I'm sorry Hermione" Those words still rang in my head. He had bailed. And Then I was alone. It doesn't bother me most days but if I ever have a sudden memory...I remember why I left. The Love I thought I felt for him. How did it even happen? Me and Him? Draco Malfoy? I don't even remember when it started. We both worked in the hospital but it seems a little fuzzy now. But I had left my husband for him and for what? Nothing! He left me hanging.

I had cheated Ron and left my family but that didn't mean anything to him. I was just his bit on the side. I see that now but I knew I could never go back. I can still see the look on Ron's face when I left. He reminded me of a love sick puppy and I almost stayed but I didn't. I left. I made my bed and then I had to lie in it. I made my choice.

Instead I had left England and moved to France. I had always liked France. The language, the city, everything. It was...home. I knew no one would know my past in the city I chose to say in; A muggle city. So far, in the last five years I hadn't met any wizards. I had to get away. Everyone was angry and hatful. In the first 2 days after I left I received over 500 pieces of hate mail. Everyone seemed to love Ron. Except me. Not in the way he wanted anyway.

Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose  
You can't have everything  
Don't cha take chances  
Might feel the pain  
Don't cha love in vain  
Cause love won't set you free  
I could stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy  
But safe as could be 

It want until I received a letter that I started to think more about the past; Before I married Ron. The War, School and Friendship. Although everyone has made it clear they want nothing to do with me. But when I received the letter it made me think. The Letter was addressed to Hermione Granger. I hadn't seen that in a while. Everybody round here knew me as Hermia Gray but it wasn't that that I noticed. It arrived on a bird. A snowy white owl; Harry's Owl.

It said that the past was in the past and we shouldn't get worked up over it. There was a school reunion at Hogwarts for just over two weeks two weeks during the summer. There was also another summer program for anyone with children, which I thought would be of great help. We were to be there by July 2nd and it would last till July 20th. That was in 5 days. He urged me to come to the school a day early so that we could make friends and be grown up about what had happened so I replied to say I would come.

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear myself  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause I'm just trying to be happy, yeah  
Just wanna be happy, yeah

I Got there at 11am sharp and was met by complete silence. I had been given a room to floo into and it was rather extravagant. I put all my stuff away and looked over to my double bed where Mia was asleep. Mia was only 4 so she was exhorted and had fallen back to sleep soon after our arrival. I took one last look at my youngest daughter and left the room. I followed where I heard someone playing a piano. I was completely amazed. This was the magical world why on earth would someone have a piano here?

I peered around the corner and saw a blond mop of hair on a man. My breath left me as soon as I realised who it was. Draco...  
I would love to say I was the type of girl that wouldn't care what happened between her and her man. I don't want to be the one who's world stops because of it. But it did. Every day I think about him. And his lies. I didn't even think that maybe He would be here too.

But it didn't matter. He had probably forgotten anyway. But I didn't care. And as much as I hated to say it. I think...  
I knew I still loved him.

Holding on tightly  
Just can't let it go  
Just trying to play my role  
Slowly disappear, ohh  
All these days I feel like they're the same  
Just different faces, different names  
Get me outta here  
I can't stand by your side, ohh no  
Watch this life pass me by, pass me by 

I had to turn away just in case I did something stupid. I had to find Harry. I wondered the corridors and memories flooded my mind. I went up to room of requirement and there they were. Harry Potter and Ron Wesley. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. So instead I just stared. Would they hug me? Should I hug them? I walked away from the open door and said "Hi" and I felt alien as they both gawped at me. I had changed a bit. I had put on a little weight and my skin was slightly darker from my sun tan but I didn't feel too different. But apparently they didn't think so. "Hi... Hermione. Hi!" Harry responded as he stood up to hug me and over his shoulder I saw Ron get up too and he looked rather awkward. I turned from harry and almost threw myself at Ron. I stopped myself of course but it didn't stop me feeling it. We were talking avidly a few minutes later although I tried to sway convocation away from me and hoped they wouldn't find out. I was informed that my children were going on the summer trip and that some children would be leaving that night. It sounded like a camping trip to me but I realised I wouldn't be able to see my children and wondered if Ron had planned that.

I unconsciously registered that the piano two doors down had stopped playing. At which my thoughts turned back to Draco. What was he doing now? I had heard he had trouble with his wife but never that they had broken up. Had they? I had to find out. I had to.

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear myself  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause I'm just trying to be happy, ohh, happy, ohh 

I heard some banging but didn't take any notice at first. It seemed to be someone knocking on a door. But not this door. I carried on talking to Ron and Harry. Ginny was pregnant again. It was going to be a girl. Good for them. I felt a tug on my heart as I realised my daughter was upstairs fast asleep. My baby. 

As I thought that I heard her innocent voice but I couldn't make out what she was saying. But that can't be right she was in bed. But I then herd another voice. His voice.

"Of course I'll help you find your mommy. Do you now mommy's name? Maybe she's in here" Just as he said that the door opened and I saw Draco carrying Mia in.

So and it's just that I can't see  
The kind of stranger on this road  
But don't say victim  
Don't say anything

"Mommy, I found you!" she giggled but looked up confused when I didn't laugh with her. Nor did anyone else. They were all staring at me. They realised she was talking to me. There not dumb they must know she's old enough to be there's. I just prayed Ron wasn't smart enough. Please. Please.

"Hermione, is that your daughter?" Ron asked at the same time as Draco said,

"Is She mine?"

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear myself  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
I just wanna be happy


End file.
